Star Trek: Conquest
|year = 2364 |stardate = 41153.2 |platform = |reference = (US PS2) (US Wii) (UK PS2) (UK Wii) (Germany PS2) (Germany Wii) |rating = |genre = Strategy }} Star Trek: Conquest is a strategy video game for the Nintendo Wii and Sony PlayStation 2. The game takes place in an alternate reality during the era, with players able to command the Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Dominion, or Breen races/interstellar republics. Players encounter the Borg, Ferengi, Orion, and Xindi during the game. Gameplay consists of certain strategic elements such as building support structures, managing admirals and fleets while a tactical element enters into play during the actual combat. There also exists an element of research present in the game allowing players to bring new technology for their factions during gameplay. Frank Arnot, lead designer of the game, divulged that both the Wii Remote and Nunchuck are used in the Nintendo version of the game, and that Conquest will be a strictly single-player affair. Introduction :"Stardate 41153.2. It is a time of conflict. The major races are at war. Diplomacy is dead, age-old alliances forgotten and galactic borders ignored as each race battles for supremacy. Powerful fleets prowl the galaxy establishing outposts and vanquishing indigenous and enemy fleets alike in the pursuit of the ultimate prize - the capture of all homeworlds and galactic domination." Races The Federation, Klingons, Romulans, Breen, Cardassians, and Dominion are initially available and can be commanded in both modes of conflict. Federation 2, Borg, and Xindi are unlocked after a victory in Campaign mode and are playable in Skirmish mode only. Ferengi and Orions are non-playable and only encountered as enemy fleets during a Campaign. Federation ;Characters *Bullock ( ) *Savar ( ) * ( ) ;Starships * * * ;Federation 2 starships * * * Klingon ;Characters *K'Temoc ( ) *Nu'Daq ( ) *Martok ( ) ;Starships *''Negh'Var-''class *''Ravenous''-class *''Bird-of-Prey''-class Romulan ;Characters *Jarok ( ) *Toreth ( ) *Tomalak ( ) ;Starships *''Warbird''-class *''Raptor''-class *''Defender''-class Breen ;Characters *Gor ( ) *Pran ( ) * Rong ( ) ** Not an actual character by this name, only used a stock photo. ;Starships *Breen Dreadnought *Breen Cruiser **''This is a smaller version of the Breen warship, about half the size of an starship.'' *Breen Scout Cardassian ;Characters *Damar ( ) *Dukat ( ) *Turrel ( ) ;Starships * *''Cruiser''-class * Dominion ;Characters *Gelnon ( ) *Yelgrun ( ) *Weyoun ( ) ;Starships *Jem'Hadar Dreadnought *Jem'Hadar Cruiser *Jem'Hadar Scout Borg *Borg cube *Borg tactical cube *Borg sphere Xindi *Xindi-Reptilian Dreadnought *Xindi-Primate Cruiser *Xindi-Insectoid Scout Ferengi *D'Kora Dreadnought *Ferengi Scout Orion *''Wanderer''-class Class V Cruiser *Orion Scout Galactic map *40 Eridani A *Alpha Omicron *Altair system *Andorian Empire *Archanis system *Argus Array (lifts the Fog of War) *Bajor system - Deep Space 9 * Bolarus system * (Breen homeworld) *Callinon system *Cardassia Prime (Cardassian homeworld) *Carraya system *Ceti Alpha *Chaltok system *Chintoka System *Detrian system *Dozaria system *Ferengi Alliance (Ferengi homeworld) *Idran system *Kelvas system *Khitomer system *Kronos (Klingon homeworld) *Lappa system *Mira Antlia system *Narendra system *Nimbus system *Omarion Nebula (Dominion homeworld) *Portas system *Regulan system *Romulus (Romulan homeworld) *Sol (Federation homeworld) *Torros system *Ufandi system *Unefra system *Vega system Skirmish systems *Borg unicomplex * *Talos IV Admirals Each of the named characters that command a fleet gives bonuses in movement and combat. There are three types: *'Attack' increases the damage the fleet does to enemy ships. At higher levels this also gives a small bonus to tactical movement. *'Defense' reduces damage taken when in combat with enemy ships. At higher levels this also gives a small bonus to tactical movement. *'Movement' increases tactical movement speed. At higher levels this also gives a small bonus to attack and defense. Each faction has various types of admirals available. *Breen: 2 defense, 1 movement *Cardassians: 1 attack, 2 movement *Dominion: 2 attack, 1 movement *Federation: one of each *Klingons: 2 attack, 1 defense *Romulans: 1 attack, 2 defense The races that are used only in Skirmish mode, Federation 2, Borg, Xindi, have one of each type. Special weapons *Genesis Device: Damages all ships and structures in a system with 50% until targets are destroyed *Healing Device: Restores all ships and structures in a system back to 100% *Pulse Device: Freezes the target system, so that nothing can be build or moved in that system for one turn *Sub-Space Disruptor: Removes all neutral or enemy system links to the target system for one turn *Virus Emitter: Reduces enemy admiral XP to zero for one turn, eliminating all the bonuses of higher ranks *Wormhole Generator: Creates an instant travel between the faction's capital world and the target world (not another capital world allowed) for one turn, allowing ships to easily gain access to the other side of the map Each faction has its own assortment of special weapons: *Breen: Pulse Device, Sub-Space Disruptor, Virus Emitter *Cardassians: Genesis Device, Pulse Device, Virus Emitter *Dominion: Genesis Device, Healing Device, Wormhole Generator *Federation: Genesis Device, Healing Device, Sub-Space Disruptor *Klingons: Genesis Device, Virus Emitter, Wormhole Generator *Romulans: Healing Device, Sub-Space Disruptor, Virus Emitter Special weapons cannot be used in skirmish mode. Upgrades/Research ;Efficiency *Mining Efficiency: generates more mining income per turn *Research Efficiency: faster research rate *Admiral Cost: reduces cost for commissioning a fleet ;Ship Maneuvering *Ship Speed: increases top speed of ships *Ship Turn Rate: increases turn rate of all ships *Ship Handling: improves handling of all ships ;Ship Strength *Build Cost: reduces cost of ships *Hull Strength: increases hull strength of all ships *Shield Strength: increases shield strength of all ships ;Weapons *Primary Weapon: increases primary weapon strength *Secondary Weapon: increases secondary weapons strength *Recharge Rate: reduces recharge time for weapons ;Structures *Structure Cost: reduces cost of structures *Defense Strength: increases attack and defense strength of structures *Repair Rate: increases repair rates by starbases Each faction utilizes two research options: *Breen: Structures, Weapons *Cardassians: Ship Strength, Weapons *Dominion: Ship Strength, Structures *Federation: Efficiency, Ship Maneuvering *Klingons: Ship Maneuvering, Ship Strength *Romulans: Efficiency, Weapons Background information Credits Cast * Beau Marie as Klingon Admiral #3 (voice) * Craig Sechler as Federation Admiral #2 / Klingon Officer / Vorta Admiral #1 (voice) * David DeBoy as Federation Admiral #3 (voice) * David Jackson as Cardassian Admiral #1 / Cardassian Personnel / Vorta Admiral #2 (voice) (as David Jackson) * Duncan Hood as Cardassian Admiral #2 / Romulan Admiral #1 / Vorta Admiral #3 (voice) * Jonathan Bryce as Federation Admiral #1 / Jem'Hadar Officer / Klingon Admiral #2 / Male Translator Voice (voice) * Linda Canyon as Klingon Officer / Romulan Personnel (voice) (as Linda Kanyon) * Mike Rosson as Cardassian Admiral #3 / Romulan Officer (voice) * Shari Elliker as Federation Computer Voice / Romulan Admiral #2 (voice) * Susan Allenback as Vorta Personnel (voice) * Ty Ford as Romulan Admiral #3 (voice) * Wes Johnson as Cardassian Officer / Federation Officer / Klingon Admiral #1 (voice) Crew * Directed by: Frank Arnot * Produced by: Charles Harribey * Original Music by: ** Rod Abernethy ** Jason Graves ** Michael Gordon Shapiro * Production Company: 4J Studios * Distributor: Bethesda Softworks, Inc. External links * * * [http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/810/810367p1.html Star Trek: Conquest Announced For PS2, Wii] at IGN.com * [http://www.nintendojo.com/infocus/view_item.php?1186892450 Star Trek: Conquest Q&A] at Nintendojo.com Conquest